Personality Drabbles
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Here are some of the different moments between Mike and his multiple personalities, because frankly these guys don't get enough credit. Alternate endings, sweet moments, and friendship is what you'll see with your favorite alters Manitoba, Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and even Mal. :) Enjoy!


_Hi there! Hope everyone has a Happy Valentines Day! Or Happy Hearts & Hooves Day for you MLP fans. :)_

_After watching TDAS, I decided to do a set of one-shots containing Mike and his alternate personalities. One I'm thinking of doing is a reunion between all of them but this one is an alternate ending to the final episode of TDAS because frankly I didn't like it when they pressed that stupid reset button._

_I loved those guys and I nearly cried when that happened in the finale! :(_

_As you noticed in the beginning and the part with the moat, I kinda changed it up a bit since I let the personalities live in this story. _

_Of course since these are drabbles like my ongoing RS story "Everyone Cries", each chapter will be a different moment between the characters. Only difference is these will range from hurt/comfort (mostly), friendship, etc._

_However I don't know when I'll start the next chapter so I can't make any promises, especially since I'm working on my other stories too._

_Speaking of which, I should be done with the next segment of Everyone Cries and Dethklok Kids soon. :)_

_Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing lately and I'm dealing with some family issues right now. :(_

_One more thing, I would like to thank SailorMarble14 for all the advice for this piece. Thanks pal! :)_

_If you have any questions or anything involving this story, please feel free to PM me ok?_

_And sorry if it seems rushed, has repeated words, etc. but I wanted to get this done. So go easy on me if you review, ok? I know it's not perfect, but its the first Total Drama fic I did with Mike and his personalities. And for all you Mal fans, please don't hate me for what I did to him here._

_Until next time enjoy!_

_I do not own Total Drama or the characters._

Chapter 1: Payback

Once everyone reached the top of the tower, Mike and his personalities went to the center and saw a dark blue button. Mike, while carrying Chester on his back, was the first to approach it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a self-destruct button you ninny!" answered Chester, "It's what keep this tower together."

"Ey yo! Why the heck would he build a self-destruct button if it's gonna destroy the whole flippin' tower?" Vito asked.

"Not a clue mate." Manitoba Smith replied, "Maybe he wanted to put it there as a joke?"

"Vhatever the case is, Svetlana knows it's the only way to bring Mal back in the subconscious." Svetlana says.

Chester hopped off of Mike and he was about to place his hand over the button, but held himself back when he thought of something.

"Wait. If I press this button and Mal comes back, what'll happen to you guys?" he asked as he faced his personalities.

"Now don't you worry about us mate." Manitoba reassured, "All you need to do is focus on the million dollars and your sheila."

"Yeah don't worry about us bro'." said Vito as he playfully punched Mike on the arm, "We'll be alright."

"Yes. Ze victory is at hand!" Svetlana exclaimed.

"Alright ladies. If you're done hollering let's do this already!" Chester complained.

Mike placed his hand above the button as his personalities placed their hands on top of his.

"Thanks you guys." Mike smiled at them, "Good luck."

"You too Mike!" they all said together.

They pressed the button together and the tower was destroyed, but everyone escaped without any injuries.

Meanwhile in the outside world,

As soon as the challenge had begun, Mal smiled maliciously at Zoey as he slowly approached her from behind.

_"This challenge is mine." _he thought deviously to himself, _"No one, not even Mike or Zoey, can stop me now."_

As soon as he reached the top of the next level he jumped up and pounced on Zoey!

"Ahhh!" Zoey screamed.

They both landed in the moat and Zoey struggled to get herself free but Mals' grip was too strong. But before he could do anything else, he felt himself being forced back into Mikes' subconscious as Mike took back control.

Both him and Zoey raced back to the surface and gasped for air.

"Ah!" Zoey took a breath, "Mike? Is it you? Is it really really you?"

"From now on, I'm all Mike all the time." he smiled warmly, "Hey, where's the necklace I gave you?"

Zoey jumped for joy and kissed Mike on the lips and he returned the favor. Before the challenge began, Zoey buried the necklace Mike gave her because she thought he was gone for good.

After their second kiss, Zoey wondered about one thing: Where is Mal?

"Say Mike," she asked, "what happened to Mal?"

"Oh don't you worry about him." he grinned proudly, "He won't give us anymore trouble. The others are taking care of him as we speak."

Back in Mikes subconscious,

Mal woke up and saw he was back in Mikes head. He also noticed his tower was gone and boy was he angry!

"What?! I'm back here?! What happened to my tower?!" he growled, "I'll get you for this Mike! I'm coming for you!"

Suddenly, he felt someone push him down before he could do anything.

"You're not going anywhere mate!" exclaimed Manitoba.

Mal looked up and saw the other four alters surrounding him and glaring at him with fierce determination. He got back up to brush himself off.

"Oh it's just you losers." he shrugged, "What are you doing here? I thought you were all chained up."

"Mike broke us out ya noob!" Vito said angrily, "You ain't gonna boss us around no more!"

"Yes! You've bullied us for ze last time! Now it's time for ze payback!" Svetlana nodded.

Mal only chuckled, "Ha! You think you idiots can stop me? You forget that I can control you just like I can control Mike! He doesn't deserve to be in the outside world while I remain locked here like a caged animal!" he snapped, "I'm the king of this body! I can do anything I want! And I'm going to- OW!"

He was cut off when Chester grabbed one of his ears and yanked hard.

"That's enough out of you, young man!" Chester scolded, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Chester dragged Mal over to a stool Mike thought up before he left, sat down, laid him across his lap, and grabbed his cane with one hand while he held down the evil alter with the other.

"What do you think you're doing you old windbag?!" Mal yelled, "You wouldn't dare hit me!"

"Oh no? You think I'm scared of you?" Chester said, "Back in my day if you talked back to your elders, I would put you over my knee and give you a thrashing like you never had! You've had this coming for a long time Mal!"

"When I get loose you are so gonna- OUCH!" Mal threatened as the cane struck his backside.

Chester was swift and gripped the handle of the cane tightly as he punished Mal. At the same time, Mal started to kick and thrash around but the old man just wouldn't let go.

Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba couldn't help but giggle as they watched Mal getting the worst spanking he ever had in his life.

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera for this!" Vito snickered as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You said it Mate." Manitoba agreed with him.

"It serves him right for what he's done!" Svetlana added.

"Chester-OW! Stop it! OUCH! It-AHH! Hurts!" yelled Mal with each strike, "I'm not- OW! A little kid- OWWW!"

"I don't care how old you are!" scolded Chester, "This is what happens when you take over someone else's life and mess up everything! Not to mention making me sell those dang fooled skateboards! You acted like an evil brat and we're going to make sure you never hurt Mike or anyone ever again!"

After about twelve minutes of beating Mals behind, Chester roughly shoved him off his lap and stood up to look down at him.

Mal wobbled as he tried to stand and he tried to rub away the soreness in his bottom. To him it felt like being bitten repeatedly by fire ants and then sitting on hot rocks. He rubbed his eyes to prevent them from watering as he faced Chester once again.

"That's it!" Mal hissed bitterly, "You're dead meat!"

But before he could do anything, he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey bro!" Vito said making Mal turn around.

"What?!" he snapped.

_**BAM!**_

Within seconds, Mal landed on the ground on his sore bottom with Vito towering over him and clenching his fists.

"That's for making me put on a stupid puppet show!" snapped Vito, "Puppet shows are for fricken' sissies!"

Mal rubbed his now swollen eye as he stood up again to charge at Vito, but he stopped when he felt something holding him back. He looked down as he saw a rope wrapped around his arms and waist.

"You're gonna pay for making me burn Mikes dreams, you heartless wallaby!" said Manitoba in an angry tone.

Manitoba, then, jumped in the air and landed his elbow right into Mals stomach. Mal coughed as Manitoba yanked him back up with the roped and pulled quickly, causing him to spin around towards Svetlana.

Once Mal stopped spinning, he noticed that Svetlana glared at him fiercely as she picked up her knee and...

_**WHAM!**_

Sventlana drew her knee back and watched Mal being doubled over in agony. Chester, Vito, and Manitoba cringed slightly for she kicked him in a place a man doesn't want to be kicked.

"And that's for forcing Svetlana to make sculptures out of icky butter!" she exclaimed, "How dare you!"

This time Mal was unable to stand up and his whole body was in a lot of pain.

"You.."he groaned weakly, "You think you can...beat me?! You are just a bunch of...nobody's...inside a dumb kids head."

"You're wrong about that mate." Manitoba spoke up, "Alone we can't beat you, but together we are unstoppable. "

"Yeah! And hear this dude, we may not always like each other but we're a family!" Vito exclaimed, "And nobody messes with my little bro' except me!"

"Mike may be a goofy little whipper-snapper sometimes, but he's a good boy! Better than you'll ever be!" Chester yelled.

"I think it's time to put you away for good!" Svetlana glared.

That's when Manitoba and Vito grabbed Mals arms while Chester and Svetlana grabbed his legs.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Mal struggled.

They dragged him to a cage with thick steel bars and chained his feet and wrists so he couldn't escape. The chains were bound to the cage and all he could do was sit there, if he could even sit at all.

"Let me out! You can't keep me in here!" Mal barked at them.

"Oh yeah?!" Vito snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the cage started to rise.

"What the? What's going on?!"

"It's one of Mikes ideas mate." Manitoba explained, "After we lock you in the cage, it's programmed to fly away to one of the far dark corners of his mind."

"What?!" Mal gasped, "You morons think you can lock me away?! I'll just escape!"

"Not zhis time Mal! You are going to think about what you have done!" Svetlana blew a raspberry at him.

"And if you do come back, we'll be ready for ya!" Vito said.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Chester waved his finger at Mal.

They turned to walk away from Mal, who was struggling to get free with no avail.

"Wait! Don't go!" Mal begged the others, "You can't do this to me! I'm one of you!"

"No you're not and you never will be!" snapped Manitoba, "Goodbye Malevolent one."

"No! No! This is supposed to be my time! MY TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed as the cage floated away.

The others walked over to a mirror where Mal would make Mike watch him do some of the challenges.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." Vito sighed deeply,

"Tell me about it. Kids today with their evil plans and whatnot! I tell you-" Chester started to complain.

"Ze point is" Svetlana cut him off, "we beat Mal! We are free!"

"That's right kookaburras!" Manitoba agreed, "And what's more Mike can finally be with his sheila. Speaking of which, let's check and see if he's alright."

They gazed at the mirror and couldn't believe what they saw.

_"And Mike has won the million dollars!" _Chris exclaimed excitedly.

Mike is shown holding his prize money in a case with Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen cheering next to him. In his heart, Mike knew the real winners were his personalities because they help him defeat Mal, and he could tell they were cheering for him.

_"Thanks you guys." _Mike thought deeply, _"I couldn't have done this without you. You really are true friends."_

"Ah don't thank us ya silly dingo!" Manitoba smiled, "This was all thanks to you!"

"Hurrah!" Sventlana said, "Congratulations Mike! You vere wonderful!"

"Way to go sonny!" Chester exclaimed happily.

"Nice job bro!" Vito shouted, "I knew you could do it!"

_"Thank you guys." _Mike thought again, _"Thank you so much."_

As Mike celebrated with his friends and girlfriend, they alters continued to watch him being so happy.

Vito kept cheering and whooping it up, which made Chester complain about him being to loud. Manitoba held Svetlana in his arms as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Our little roo is growing up isn't he?" Manitoba spoke softly.

"He sure is. I've never been more proud of him." Svetlana smiled warmly.

After they left the island (which was destroyed and sunk after the final challenge), Mike went home to his family, who was more than proud that Mike had won. And even though they kinda wanted Mike to spend some of the prize money on them, the personalities thought that since Mike had been through enough with Mal they should let him do whatever he wanted with it.

However, Mike decided to use the money to reward his personalities for helping him in the first place. He bought a new cane and recliner chair for Chester, a balance beam and some ribbons for Svetlana, a new set of weights for Vito, and a treasure hunting/survival kit for Manitoba Smith. He visited Mal sometimes but Mal was still angry that he didn't get what he wanted and he remained banished in the deep corners of Mikes mind.

Of course he had more than enough for himself, his family, and his friends. And thanks to Total Drama, Mike and his personalities are even closer than ever. Even if they still get on his nerves sometimes, but hey, that's family for you.

To Be Continued...


End file.
